Absence
by subsequently
Summary: Makes the heart grow fonder. And the bonds grow stronger. Which is exactly what happened with them, although it was initially just another weekend together. [TouMaki]


**A/N: I have never written anything for Yowamushi Pedal before, so please excuse me if they are somewhat out of character. **

"Maki, your sense of style is disgusting," Toudou comments, rummaging through Makishima's wardrobe.

"What do you mean? My clothes are fine! Come out of my wardrobe, for god's sake, or I'll never help you with your homework again."

Toudou does stop going through the horrendously large cupboard that is Makishima's version of a wardrobe, but only to fix him with an intense gaze. "You have such a nice figure, Maki... You'd really look good in some normal clothes... Though your hair is probably a lost cause, to be honest..."

Yuusuke raises an eyebrow, subconsciously running a hand through his long hair. "Speak for yourself, Jinpachi. At least I don't wear hairbands..."

"But Maki, your hair is almost iridescent. It's so weird! You won't get any fangirls like that..."

"I prefer the word interesting," Makishima says indignantly. "And yours can't seem to decide if it's blue or black, either. My hair is fine! Stop focusing on the wrong things and do your homework."

"I've finished it," Toudou replies smugly. "As have you. So, Yuusuke, what do you say to making this sleepover a little more traditional?"

"What do you mean?"

Jinpachi's eyes shine as he replies cheerily. "Makeover!"

A wrestling match or two and a pillow fight that both men will deny for the rest of their lives later, Toudou sits on Makishima's chest, grinning, as he peers at his victim.

"If I straighten your hair, that might make it look a little less wild... Mmm... Maybe I should tie it back? Or plait it..."

"I hate you, Jinpachi," Yuusuke says between gritted teeth, glaring at the man on top of him.

Toudou flashes him a bright white smile. "It's okay, I love you too, Maki!"

Makishima tenses briefly at the words, to his own confusion. It's exactly the kind of reply was been expecting, yet the phrase triggers some sort of emotion akin to longing. Thankfully, Jinpachi is too busy wondering aloud if eyeliner would suit him to notice, leaving Yuusuke to wonder what it was about.

He can't deny the fact the he finds Jinpachi attractive - when the hairband is overlooked, that is - but honestly, that's not saying a lot, considering how almost anyone would find him at least a little attractive.

He shakes the thoughts off, now trying to work out what Toudou means by 'foundation'.

When he sees the brush in Jinpachi's hand, he immediately understands and forces the shorter man off him, drawing a line at makeup. "You may play with my hair and find me an outfit, but no more than that, okay? I'm not your little sister, Jinpachi."

"But Maki..." Toudou whines, drawing out the last syllable of the nickname.

"No."

"Eyeliner at least?"

"...eyeliner you may use. But nothing else, got it? And no photos are to be taken of this!"

"Roger that!" Jinpachi shoots him a beaming grin, waving the hair straighteners that he supposedly brought with him.

A few hours and more than a few of Yuusuke's glares later, a different man sits in front of his mirror.

"I look like a girl, Jinpachi."

"You looked like a girl anyway!"

"I look ridiculous."

"No, no, Maki! You looked ridiculous before. Now you look fabulous!"

"I hate you, Jinpachi."

"Love you too, Maki!"

There it is again. The feeling of longing - perhaps desire? - returns, and Makishima has read enough trashy novels to have a good idea of why it might be there. He stares at his reflection and the reflection of the man hovering behind him and bites his lip.

"Jinpachi... I know we don't exactly see each other often as it is... But what about next year?" His voice is quiet, unusually so.

"Next year? We'll go to university, Maki. We'll probably be separated. But wherever we are..." Jinpachi rested a bony elbow on Yuusuke's shoulder. "We'll keep in touch, right?"

Yuusuke attempts a grin of his own. "Right," he says.

Jinpachi gives him another intense stare. "That's not all you wanted to say, is it?"

"...no."

"Maki..." Toudou steps away from Yuusuke's chair, rubbing at the skin on his cheek. "I think we both have something to tell each other."

Makishima spins his chair around quickly, the now perfectly straight strands swishing with his movements. "What?"

Jinpachi turns away, beginning to pace around the room. "I'm sure you've noticed it, too... Our friendship isn't what it used to be. We don't see each other often, and-"

"Hey, wait. What are you saying? We're good friends, aren't we?" Yuusuke frowns at the other male.

"Let me finish, Maki!" Toudou turns again to face him, scowling at him. "What I was trying to say is that we're more than friends now. You like English, right? I think the saying 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' would be a good way of putting it."

_Is he saying what I think he's saying?_ Yuusuke opens his mouth to reply, but is beaten to it by Jinpachi.

"If we only have the rest of this year to be together properly, like you said - well, I don't think we should waste it."

"Wait, do you mean that you want to-?"

Jinpachi moves closer to Yuusuke, offering a hand to pull him up. Now that Yuusuke is standing, he's looking up into blue eyes and that mass of iridescent hair. "Makishima Yuusuke, I think we should go out."

Yuusuke's eyes widen, and he cracks a wide grin. "Toudou Jinpachi, you hopeless romantic, I agree."

Toudou's eyes light up and he beams. "Maki! Thank you! But you have to promise me something, okay?"

"What is it?"

Putting his arms around Makishima's shoulders and pulling him close, he whispers into his ear. "Promise me you'll pick up the phone more often?"

Makishima scowls. "I do pick up the phone most of the time. But if you call me in class, chances are I'll ignore it!"

"Alright, alright," Toudou laughs. "We should probably get some sleep now. Hey, where am I sleeping?"

Yuusuke rolls his eyes. "Where you always sleep, idiot."

"Your bed still fits the two of us?"

"You're too skinny to take up much space."

"I am not!" Toudou says defensively, causing Yuusuke to laugh.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Jinpachi."

Jinpachi smiles, detaching himself from Yuusuke to grab his toothbrush. "That'll be you, then," he whispers, so that his boyfriend cannot hear.

He isn't aware of the fact that Makishima Yuusuke has exceptionally good hearing, nor of the fact that his new boyfriend is secretly as much of a romantic as he is.


End file.
